


WILHEMINA VENABLE|♡|FEM-XREADER [4 PARTS]

by AreYouTwoSeeingEachother



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fanfiction, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouTwoSeeingEachother/pseuds/AreYouTwoSeeingEachother
Summary: You meet Wilhemina Venable during your first week working at your dad's law firm, where she has been a secretary for a number of years.Your co-workers call her 'The Purple Dragon' this is both down to her love of the colour (due to it's association with power and royalty) and her spine-chilling presence. In spite of this, you can't help being drawn in by the older, mysterious woman. Eventually she will push you into making a decision which somebody else will pay the ultimate price for.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**🔞Sexual Content** 🔞 **This story contains MDLG (mommy dom little girl)** **relationship some readers** **might** **find uncomfortable.**  
**____________**  
**INFO**  
**(h/c) hair colour**  
**(e/c) eye colour**  
**(y/a) your age**  
**(y/n) your name**  
____________

**PART ONE: MOMMY ISSUES**

"Hellooo in there" your co-worker Emma mocks, clicking her fingers in front of your face. You'd only been at the law firm for a week but had managed to fall in with a group of new friends. You laugh as she wheels her chair right next to yours "so, have you met The Purple Dragon yet?" You scoff "who the hell is The Purple Dragon?!" She looks at you as if you should know exactly who she's talking about "your dad's secretary! She struts around like she owns the place with that stupid fucking cane... Does he never talk about her?"  
"Oh! Miss Venable? He never talks about work at home, I'm learning a lot this week!" She lets out a loud laugh, getting the attention of a few others around you as they dare to move their eyes off the screens.  
"Ooh I'm sorry, Miss Venable!" Her joking elicits a nudge from you.  
"That's her name right? Why does she have a cane, is she old?" Emma laughs again.  
" Old enough! She has scoliosis or something, like when your spine's all weird? So she can't walk without a cane. She's such a bitch. Although...She's pretty much the reason you got the job." You turn to her again prompting her to continue. "Last week The Purple Dragon got asked to train the new intern, the poor girl came running down those stairs-" she points to the main staircase outside the office doors "crying her eyes out and she never came back."  
Another co-worker leans over the top of his computer opposite "she'd only been here 2 hours before she quit." _Who is this woman?_ "Wow" you say trying to act as if you're not interested, "well, I haven't met her yet-"  
The phone goes off, making the three of you jump as if you've been caught misbehaving "I think you're just about to" says Emma throwing a hand across her mouth as Simon mimicks her mock fear sitting back down at his desk. You pick up the phone with trepidation even though you know they're joking _she can't be that bad_. Your dad's voice booms down your ears at the other end  
"the Johnson file is missing, my meeting starts in 10 minutes and the file is missing!" You roll your eyes "well hello to you too dad, my day is going SO well it's nice of you to ask..." He doesn't find your sarcasm amusing, his voice becomes even more angry and impatient "get up to Miss Venable's office now, don't jerk me around (y/n), not today!" You frown at the receiver as he slams the phone down _not any day_ you think as you make your way out of the office to retrieve the file with the sounds of Emma and Simon's sniggering in the background. "Good luck!" They shout after you.  
Climbing the stairs you look through the glass walls into the office you just came from, getting a nervous pang in your stomach as you reach Miss Venable's door. You hesitate before knocking sharply as you look at her through the glass. _She's_ _not old_ you think as you observe her long, fiery orange hair that greatly contrasts with her purple clothing. _Oh, The Purple Dragon._ She still hasn't looked up from her desk. After a few moments more you grow impatient, "fuck this" you say letting yourself in. All of a sudden Wilhemina's head whips up from off her laptop screen and her eyes burn a hole through yours from underneath her glasses. _If looks could kill._  
"Those are some nice manners you have there?" She scorns. _Is_ _she kidding me?!_ You stand there stunned, "I fucking knocked, what are you deaf?" She looks outraged, it's enough to make you take a slight step back from her desk.  
"I don't appreciate swearing" you scoff at her nerve, throwing a hand on your hip "and I don't appreciate being insulted but here we are..." She's silent for a moment and you're sure you see the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, for some reason it softens you.  
She fumbles in the stack of files at the side of her producing what you came in for, handing it over without a word and keeping her eyes on you the whole time. You feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach _what the fuck_ _?! I_ t takes you by surprise as you brush her hand. "Thank you...I'm sorry, for swearing." _What the fuck am I apologising for?!_  
It seems like she's genuinely appreciative "that's okay, sweetheart" she softens too. You turn to leave but catch her eye, she looks as though she wants to carry on talking to you. She scans up from your black trousers up to your purple top "I like your shirt" she says, clearly looking at your bra which was just about visible through the sheer fabric.  
"Purple is my favourite colour." You smile, thinking of her office nickname and observing her purple outfit which matches her laptop "you don't say." She lets out a low register chuckle becoming slightly flushed _pull yourself together Wilhemina for god's sake._ You're both snapped out of your daze by the phone ringing, Wilhemina picks it up "hello, Ms.Venable's office." _T_ _hat's hot_ _. Y_ ou become aware you're biting your lower lip as you watch her on the phone. She clears her throat as she hangs up the call.  
"Your father wants you downstairs immediately. I'm sorry for keeping you..." She frowns realising she's just apologised. "Let me come with you and explain" she starts to get up off her chair taking her cane.  
"No it's okay, honestly. He's always like this."  
She puts up a hand "really, I insist." You don't argue. She walks in front of you down the corridor, you tilt your head to get a proper look at her ass then whip it back up to look straight ahead again as you realise what you're doing, the troublesome Johnson file swinging at your side.  
She opens the door to your dad's  office and leans on it, standing aside to let you in she looks down bashfully as you meet her gaze and thank her. Your dad observes the exchange with disapproval. "Thank you, Miss Venable." He says moving in between the two of you and looming over her. He watches her leave shaking his head _what the hell's gotten into her?_ He sits down at his desk straightening his designer tie "you know she's worked for me for 4 years now and I swear that is the first time I've ever seen her smile." He looks back towards the corridor in disbelief. You try to stifle your own smile upon hearing those words.  
"Here's the file, sorry...I have to pee" you splutter throwing it at him and scurrying out the office before he has a chance to quizz you.

 

                                                                             **************

 

You stop in the canteen at the end of the corridor, it's always quiet in here everyone usually just crams lunch down their throats at their desks when they get the chance. You scope out a seat in the corner avoiding the bright sun streaming in from outside, it wasn't technically lunchtime yet but your dad would be far too busy in his meeting to notice.  
You sit there thinking about the mound of paperwork you left back in your office when you hear her voice behind you "hello again."  
You mean to say hello back but instead stare blankly at Wilhemina with your mouth slightly open _smooth_ _. S_ he seems amused.  
"May I sit down?" You shake it off, "y_yeah of course."  
"Maybe now we can have a proper conversation without interruption." You laugh in agreement. "Sorry about my dad, is he always like that with you?" She raises one of her fiery orange eyebrows "somewhat, I think he was just being protective over his...Baby girl." Wilhemina feels a wave of warmth wash over her as she gets a tingle between her legs _oh god_. " I'm (y/a)." You respond matter-of-fact, she doesn't hear you, she's too busy trying to ignore her growing arousal. She was thinking about unbuttoning your beautiful purple shirt, slipping off your bra slowly and taking one of your sweet nipples into her mouth, imagining what your moans might sound like. "Wilhemina? Are you okay?" She snaps back to reality, adjusting her glasses and resting an arm on the table leaning slightly in towards you. "So tell me about yourself...Do you have a boyfriend?" _Shit, I meant to ease into that question_ _._ It takes you slightly by surprise but you're happy to answer, hoping she's asking because she might be interested in you for herself _no why would she be?_ _She's probably straight anyway._ You get a pang of sadness thinking about it. "Erm no...I mean, I'm not great with relationships. I haven't been with a man for a few years now, my ex is actually a woman."  
You feel embarrassed as if she'll judge you but she seems even more into the conversation, she leans in further again.  
"Why did you break up?" She asks almost whispering as she rests her head on her hand, it's making you nervous her being so close, you look at her lips and wonder what they would feel like to kiss.  
"Well-" you force yourself to look back up, her eyes following you. "She was older than me and I guess she wanted to get married, you know settle down. But I wasn't really ready...I dunno." You shrug. Wilhemina swallows sharply her voice catching in her throat as she speaks "older?"  
"Yeah she was 40, just turned. Maybe she was having like an early mid-life crisis" you say laughing "I mean I don't know why else she'd think about marrying me..." She places a hand over yours seeing the pain burning behind your eyes, she tilts her head slightly _what a beautiful, broken_ _princess_. You want to lean over the table and plant a soft kiss on her violet lips. You haven't had sex for almost 6 months and this minimal physical exchange coupled with an emotionally charged conversation sends your mind reeling. "What did your dad have to say about the age difference?"  
"Oh, I never told him or my mom...Not that I ever see her or speak to her actually, since she left." Wilhemina tries to feign empathy but all she can feel is her pussy getting wet as she shifts her position _get it together_. "Hm, I'm so sorry about your mother. And I won't mention anything about your previous relationship to your father, your secret's safe with me" she winks.  
_Fuck, she's so hot._ You squeeze her hand, you'd both forgotten they were still resting on eachother.  
"Thank you. I'm sure he'd only tell me I have mommy issues or something, right?" You roll your eyes, Wilhemina gets a pang of pleasure and a lump in her throat at the same time, she clasps a hand to her chest tapping it as her breath gets trapped causing her to cough and splutter.  
"Shit, are you okay?" You leap up out your chair patting frantically at her back, it's helping her regain composure. As she straightens herself out she pushes her glasses up again looking at you.  
"Thank you. And what did I say about swearing?"  
_Is she telling me off?!_ You feel a smile creep across your face as your clit pulses for a moment _fuck_ _._  
"S-sorry, I'm sorry." You give her a smile tinged with a hint of your longing, she holds your gaze.  
_I see you baby, we're going to have so much fun together_.  
Wilhemina bites her bottom lip at the thought, her fingers gripping the plastic table top just as a group of the admin team burst in through the canteen doors.  
You whip yourself round and realise Emma and Simon are amongst the rabble, they stop dead in their tracks seeing you with Wilhemina, causing one of the guys to walk into the back of them spilling hot coffee everywhere. "Fucking hell Andy you dick!" Simon shouts as he unbuttons his shirt.  
You go to get up to assist them but Wilhemina grabs your wrist, as you look round you notice how angry she is. "Don't waste your time with reprobates like them. You're not like the others (y/n)."  
You see Emma scoff as you slowly sit back down _well_ _I_ _guess_ _I_ _can kiss goodbye to my new friend_ s.  
You feel slightly regretful. "I should get back to work" you mutter. Wilhemina quickly grabs for her cane and follows right behind as you approach Emma. "Are you okay?"  
"Like you give a fuck." You raise your eyebrows in disbelief _she can't be_ _that_ _upset surely, she_ _hardly_ _knows m_ e. You brush it off and make your way out the canteen.  
Just before you step through the doorway you hear a bang and crash as you turn you see Emma crumpled in a heap on the floor covered in her lunch with Wilhemina looming over her. A shirtless Simon moves quickly to help her up. "What the fuck, you tripped her with that cane! What's your problem?!" Wilhemina advances towards them, some of the others take a few steps back. "Don't you ever speak to me" she hisses. Her cane strikes the hard floor as she walks towards you leaving behind stunned, scared faces she ushers you out with her free arm.

 

 

Your dad comes tearing down the corridor _shi_ t. "What the hell is all this noise?!" He's met with silence, the group in the canteen eyeball eachother none of them wanting to give up the truth. He turns to both of you. "Miss Venable, isn't your office upstairs?"  
As Wilhemina moves towards the lift you subconsciously go to follow her. "I believe your office was downstairs last time I checked (y/n)" he throws his arm dramatically in the right direction "move."  
You scurry past him to face up to the dreaded paper work you've been managing to avoid and try to get to grips with what the hell has happened this morning.

 

 

                                                                              **************  
Wilhemina sits at her desk lost in thought, with the long awaited feeling of arousal and excitement stirring in her stomach and between her legs _she's the one_. It had been years since she had been in any form relationship with anyone. In her previous relationship she had spent the majority of her time trying to teach her former partner how to be a little - something which hadn't come naturally to her. As a result Wilhemina had withheld any sort of affection towards her including sex as she'd never felt comfortable enough or like her ex had deserved it, despite them being together for 2 years. They'd  both ended up resenting eachother and Wilhemina had called time on the relationship.  
She had promised herself she'd wait as long as it took to find another woman who was worthy of her care, affection and being taught how to be her perfect little, somebody who showed a natural submissveness towards her without realising it and that is exactly what she has found in you.  
She runs her manicured nails over the phone before picking it up and dialling your line, she gets a shiver down her spine as you answer in light of her recent revelation. She's asked that you bring her another file, making it out to be of importance but in reality it's a trivial matter _anything to get her up here, I just need to back her into a corner so to speak and see how she reacts._  
"I'm sorry to get you up here again, you must be sick of the sight of me" she says her eyes fixated on you.  
She leans back in her chair tapping her pen on the desk. You fidget uncomfortably as if it will get rid of the nervous pangs in your stomach. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Another pang _stop fidgeting._  
"Sorry, it's just...I have this rash on my arm you know, allergies" you splutter, tapping the top of your left arm _what are you going on about?_!   
She looks on in amusement, clearly knowing you're lying but figures this could work in her favour.  
"Oh really? May I see?" She holds out her arm as you move forwards, you attempt to roll your shirt up your arm but the sheer fabric is too tight to get any further than just past your wrist. You look to her for guidance.  
"Don't be shy we're both adults here, just go ahead and-" she visibly gulps "unbutton your shirt a little."  
She waits hopefully. _D_ _o it for mommy_.  
You oblige feeling as though you almost have no control over what you're doing, but you like it, a satisfying wave of safety washes over you. You unbutton your shirt slowly keeping your eyes fixed on her, you're not normally this confident but you get the feeling that you can really turn her on and you like it.  
She brings her eyes up from your chest to meet your gaze as you brush your shirt aside revealing your bra underneath and you see her lips part slightly as her eyes take in every inch of you.  
"You like that?" It doesn't feel like you're the one saying the words, almost as if you don't recognise this (y/n).  
Wilhemina is staring at you in slight disbelief, you fear you've got the wrong idea as you start to draw your shirt back in to button it.  
"No, don't" she says softly getting up out of her chair, your heart is thudding in your chest as she stands in so close you smell her perfume. "May I...Touch you?" She's already got her free hand trembling mid-air, you take hold of it placing it on your stomach. She runs her hand all over your upper body breathing heavily, "beautiful girl" she whispers underneath her breath.  
Your breathing is picking up too, you want to lean in the short distance and feel her lips but you hold back _oh fuck_ _._ Your head flops onto her shoulder as her hand traces over the top of your black, lacy bra.  
"I'm so wet" you whisper down her ear, instantly regretting it _why am I saying these things?!_    
Wilhemina can't believe her luck, she knew she was correct about you being the right woman but this was something else, she loves how instantly submissive you are and wants to push you a bit further.  
Using every bit of willpower she has she moves away from you slightly, you look up concerned.  
"I'm desperate to kiss you, but there's something that I need you to do first." You look a little confused, but you want that kiss. "Anything, I'll do anything." Wilhemina just about stifles a smile, _that's my good girl._

 

 

                                                                             *************

 

 

Your dad is standing at the entrance to the main office looking for you, growing more irritated by the second. The staff look on as his eyes scan round the room. One of the admin staff pipes up sheepishly. "I think she went towards Miss Venable's office...Sir."  
He gets an uneasy feeling as he charges off towards the stairs _of course she did_.  
As he approaches Wilhemina's office he looks on in horror, unable to hide his sheer disgust as he observes you through the glass office door on top of the desk, you're on all fours with your trousers crumpled around your ankles. Your (e/c) eyes are shut tightly, your hands making tight fists as you yelp and whimper under the strikes of Wilhemina's cane.  
"FIVE!" You both shout as he bursts in through the door almost shattering the glass with the force it's thrown against the wall, you both whip your heads round as Wilhemina brings her cane down from it's mid-air position.  
She adjusts her glasses as she does to try and make out she has it together in uncomfortable situations.  
You throw yourself off the desk, frantically grabbing at your trousers trying to get them back up again _holy fuck! Shit!_ You notice Wilhemina's calm demina towards the situation although it doesn't seem to help you as you look towards your dad.  
"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He's trying to restrain himself with every ounce of energy he can muster appearing like he's in pain as the vein throbs in the top of his forehead. You've never seen him this angry before, not even at your mom the night she told him she was leaving.  
"Dad" you plead trying to keep the peace, his eyes stay fixed on his secretary.  
"What are you some kind of pervert?!" She scoffs and lets out an undermining laugh "and wipe that goddamn smile off your face."  
He scrambles in his pocket producing his mobile, jabbing his fingers down on the buttons.  
"What are you doing?" You ask in a panic.  
"Calling the fucking police, they can deal with you." He points a finger at Wilhemina as he throws the phone up to his ear.  
"And what will you say? Help, my daughter's a grown woman with her own mind, her own desires-" she turns, hungrily scanning you up and down taking her bottom lip between her teeth and unconsciously biting down. "Her own...Sexuality."  
This elicits yet more anger as you watch your dad throw his phone against the wall with the same force he flung the door open with before he lunges forward kicking the cane out from beneath her watching with amusement as she falls onto the desk, throwing both arms out to catch herself.  
You dive in between the two of them scrambling on the floor to retrieve her cane.  
"Dad stop! Her back!" You throw a hand on his chest to stop him getting any closer, looking into his eyes pleading for some sort of resolve.  
But he just laughs.  
"I don't give a shit about her back, she's lucky I haven't blown her fucking head off!"  
You know your dad keeps a gun in the safe in his office. _H_ _e wouldn't...Would he?_ Wilhemina pulls herself together quickly as usual, resting back onto her cane as two members of security appear in the doorway.  
"Sir, is everything alright here?"  
They eyeball you all trying to gauge the situation as Wilhemina meets their gaze, they suddenly seem reluctant to step beyond the doorway to intervene.  
"I just caught Miss Venable here defiling my daughter!" He booms at them. She raises an eyebrow, growing bored with the situation she turns to you. "Would you like your reward now?" You do a half laugh mixed with disbelief _is she really doing this now?!_ You're hesitant to provide an answer or make any move towards her. "Either you have it now or I don't offer again, do you understand me princess?" Wilhemina doesn't show a hint of the vunerabilty she's feeling. Your dad lunges for her again as the security manage to restrain him. "Don't you talk to her, you goddamn pervert! You're out of here Wilhemina, you hear! Get the fuck out!" She turns to you in no hurry to move, tilting her head as she awaits your next move she watches your eyes as they scan back and forth from her to you dad.  
_Please pick_ _me_ _, you have no idea how much I want you._  
It defies all logic given the current situation but you can't deny the hold she has over you, all you care about right now is feeling her against you and the thought of her not offering to be close to you again is too much to bare...You throw yourself towards her as she puts a hand up to cup your face, you both look fleetingly into eachother's eyes before pressing your lips together fiercely. As your mouths part in between kisses, your tongues run over eachother in desperation _oh fuck_ _. Y_ ou clamp your hand around the back of her head and as a moan escapes her mouth you suddenly remember what's happening.  
You hadn't heard your dad in the background, a third security guard has appeared he has his arm across your dad's back restraining him and pressing his head into the floor. "You're dead you poisonous bitch! You stay away from my daughter!" He gets dragged out the office and down the corridor in full view of his stunned staff members watching below.  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

 

 

You want to go after him but you're frozen solid to the spot, you feel the burn of tears behind your eyes as one trickles down your face. Wilhemina draws your head into her chest stroking your (h/c) hair, it makes you feel safe and loved as you melt into her. "It's okay, it's alright. My precious girl." _You're mine now._


	2. PART TWO: You're Mine Now

**🔞Graphic Sexual Content🔞 This contains MDLG (mommy dom little girl) relationship some readers might find uncomfortable. INFO (h/c) -hair colour (y/n) - your name**

_________________________________________

PART TWO: You're Mine Now

You and Wilhemina sit side by side on the green bench across the road from your dad's law firm. You stare at the building in a daze of despair with your eyes red and stinging from crying. What am I going to do now? Not only had your dad sacked Wilhemina, he had told you 'if you walk out with her don't bother coming back. Not back home and not back here.' The words were still ringing in your ears, you couldn't understand why you'd followed her. Wilhemina has been watching you as you're deep in thought, she takes your hand and squeezes. "I promise that I'll look after you, you don't have to worry. Will you follow me one more time?" You turn to face her, fuck knows what else I'm going to do, "where to?" "Across state. I was offered the position a few months ago but turned it down, just comfortable where I was I suppose...The company is called Kinero Robotics." A blacked out Mercedes pulls up alongside you, the window winds down revealing an older man dressed smartly in a suit that matches the black car, he smiles at you both, "Miss Venable." When did she order a car? He quickly lets himself out and races round to your side of the car as you both get up, opening the back door. "After you sweetheart," Wilhemina gestures into the backseat. You get a sudden feeling of security as she sits beside you, her cane resting on her knee. She takes hold of your hand again as the car races down the highway. ********** Wilhemina closes her front door behind you both, "well, that was certainly one of my more interesting days at the office." You're not quite ready to laugh about it yet, "all my stuff is at my dad's. Well in the guest house...He said I could stay there while I looked for another job after I broke up with my ex." Wilhemina didn't want to think about anyone who had come before her and grew unreasonably angry, "there will be no more talk of past girlfriends or -" a look of disgust shows on her face "- boyfriends. It's you and I now, understood?" Does she mean we're together?! You think as her abrupt response takes you by surprise, especially in your current fragile state. You feel tears burning behind your eyes again, why do I cry at everything? Wilhemina softens as she sees the effect her words have had, it's too soon to be so strict with her. She places a hand on your shoulder, "I'm sorry. I care about you, is all. I will sort out your belongings, just tell me the address." You take her hand and place it on your cheek desperate for more physical contact. Her touch makes you feel better, all the shit from today was starting to blur into the background. You move in towards her, brushing her nose with yours, "can I kiss you?" Wilhemina gets an excited flip in her stomach but she's conflicted as all of her rules flash through her head, she pushes them all aside as she moves in to meet your lips. Her fingers dig into your skin slightly as she moans pressing you against her. You run both your hands over the sides of her stomach and down onto her hips, looping your arms round her lower back to draw her even closer into you. The feeling of your hands on her back makes her jerk out of the kiss as she wobbles on her cane making you jump, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" She wants to explain everything to you - how ashamed she is of the way her back looks due to her scoliosis, how she feels as though she doesn't deserve to be touched but how badly she wants you to touch her, I feel safe with her, just tell her...Just tell her! "No sweetheart, it's not you. Come with me," she leads you into the bedroom, resting her cane in the corner as she sits down on the purple bed sheets. How do I start to tell her? Will she still want to touch me when she sees my back? Without saying a word Wilhemina begins to loosen her violet tie and unbutton her white shirt, she pulls it off exposing her bra underneath which is a darker shade of purple. You watch, taking in every inch of her, she's so beautiful. She looks up at you, her eyes are giving away the pain that's burning away inside her. "I-I... " Everything she'd thought of to say had deserted her, but you think you know what might be on her mind. "Are you nervous about me seeing...Your back?" Oh God what if that wasn't even it?! Quickly say something! "B-because you're beautiful, this whole day has been a dream and a nightmare at the same time...I only met you today-" you realise what you've just said, fucking hell I literally just met her today, "-I've never met anyone like you before, something about you just...Draws me in." You sit down next to her slowly, as we meets your gaze you see she's the one about to cry now, you place a hand on her leg which she welcomes gratefully . "Everyone told me horrible things about you, but...Somehow I knew they weren't true. I knew I was seeing a different side to you," stop rambling! You stop talking and wipe a tear from her face, slowly leaning to look at her back you see the skin around her spine is raised with scar tissue surrounding it. "Does it hurt?" You ask, more curious than anything else. She wipes away the last of her tears and forces herself to answer you, "not too much since the operation, it just looks hideous." You move in towards her back, she tries not to pull away as she feels your soft warm lips on the part of her body she despises the most. "You're beautiful," you repeat, planting more kisses up her spine. Wilhemina had never let anyone other than various hospital staff see her back let alone touch it, that feels so good. Her head flops forward as pleasure ripples throughout her body, escaping her mouth via a gentle moan. She reaches behind her undoing her purple bra clasp and your stomach fills with butterflies as she slowly runs the straps down her arm and slips it off. You move off the bed and onto the floor in front of her as she starts moving her legs apart as an indication for you to sit in between them. Moving up off your knees you cup one of her breasts, your foreheads rest on top of each other's and you can hear both of your breathing becoming heavier. Keeping her gaze you move your head down slowly towards her rock hard nipple taking it into your mouth, Wilhemina lets out a sharp moan. You run your tounge round in circles before taking it in between your teeth, biting and sucking on it gently as your free hand traces round her other nipple. She moves your (h/c) hair from your face before gripping your head with both hands. As you look up you see her staring back at you, her mouth is gaping open and every so often she lets out a moan, forcing her eyes to clamp shut. Fuck I'm so wet, you think as you shift your position. Wilhemina brings her legs up onto the bed turning herself round carefully and propping her back up straight against the hard bedframe, moving some cushions to rest on. You clamber eagerly to join her just as she begins to tug at her violet skirt to take it off. You're more than happy to assist, you want to rip it off with excitement but move carefully and slowly, sliding it down her smooth, fair legs before discarding it onto the floor. She starts to open her legs again, showing you her dark purple pants that match the bra she'd had on a few minutes ago and your mouth falls open as you tingle at the thought of going down on her. Managing to bring your eyes back up to meet her, you feel as though there's something she's holding back, "what is it?" She seems reluctant to share her thoughts this time. "I never want you to feel ashamed or embaressed with me, you can tell me anything." She remains silent a moment longer as she thinks, "it's more of a question..." "Okay, well ask me anything then," you place a hand on her leg to show support. "Will you call me-" she drops her gaze becoming bashful, what is wrong with you? This is what you've been waiting for, just ask her! "-will you call me...M-Miss Venable," she loses her nerve at the last minute. A slight laugh escapes your mouth, partly because you're amused but it also takes you by surprise, "what like a kink?" You're worried you've offended her by laughing after she's been so honest with you, "I'll call you whatever you want me to." You lean in towards her, running a finger over her silky purple pants. "Are you sure that's what you want me to call you?" You ask, lowering your head down in between her legs and kissing her inner thigh as you look up at her, "cos I'm not sure I believe you." Her leg shakes slightly as you pull the fabric of her pants aside and you see her juices are gleaming in beads around her clit. Slowly you run your tounge over her wet skin, teasing her as you lick around where she wants you to be. "Oh god," her hand grabs a fistful of your hair with her legs shaking again as you give into her and brush your tongue along her clit. "Fuck!" She throws an arm violently behind her head making the bedframe wobble, thought she didn't like swearing you think in amusement. You stick the tip of your tongue inside her warm entrance slightly before running it back up towards her clit, taking it in between your tongue and top lip, sucking on it in intervals and looking up at her every so often, she's about to snap, c'mon tell me what you want. "O-oh god! M-mommy. Call me mommy, please! Call me Mommy," she pleads with you as she starts riding your face, you can't help stopping a moment as you take in what she's just said, but you run your fingers over her wet pussy as you think. Call her mommy? You weren't sure if it grossed you out or turned you on, what the hell...I've got nothing to lose, this whole day has been bizarre, she looks up at you, "please...Suck on my clit again princess." You get a nervous pang in your stomach as you psych yourself up to say it, "yes...Mommy," that wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be. You can see how much she appreciates it, as you move back down to her clit you see her juices running down her pussy and lap up every last drop before slipping her pants off. She brings an arm up pulling her fiery orange hair free, you watch as it falls in silky tendrils around her shoulders, "I can't believe how beautiful you are...I know I keep on saying it," you laugh at yourself, your words elicit a smile out of her showing all her perfect teeth. You are desperate to hear her moan again, desperate to please her, you edge down the bed and once you have a comfortable position you slowly slide two fingers into her as she grips her right breast and throws her head back dramatically. "Is that nice, mommy?" You'd decided it definitely turns you on, It's almost like she knew I'd be okay with it, you ponder as you go back down on her clit. Your fingers start to sink into her deeper as she gets wetter and wetter, "o-oh yes, yes! Oh god!" She rides your face more fiercely than before, her walls starting to throb and clench hungrily around your fingers, you get the feeling that she always needs to be in control but wonder what she would do if you took some of that control away. You pull your fingers out of her and move your tounge off her clit, her head jerks up to look at you with her hands trembling as she grips your arm, "oh god don't stop, please," she moans in frustration biting her bottom lip and tweaking her nipple, a wicked smile creeps across your face at the sound of her pleas. You run two fingers up and down her pussy, dipping one inside and letting her contracting walls help push it back out again until her legs start to shake violently, she's so tight. "Fuck!" You're enjoying watching her squirm but get the feeling she will make you pay for it later, even more reason to enjoy this. "What's the matter mommy?" You say sweetly trying to feign ignorance, she can't answer at first, releasing a string of barely audible moans and gasps as you continue to tease her, "please...O-oh god...Let me cum!" I'll just tease her a bit more, "hmm?" She takes your hand pulling your fingers towards her dripping entrance, almost forcing them inside her as her other hand clamps around your head begging it to go back down on her, "please princess," she gasps. It makes you melt, you love all the pet names she's been calling you, you let her have what she's wants and just moments after your tongue finds her clit again she's convulsing against your face as she cums. "Are you okay?" You ask, wiping your mouth as you move up to lie next to her, she still hasn't caught her breath, "that was-" Wilhemina closes her eyes and swallows. She looks at you unsure of what to do next, then you remember about her back, how does this work? "We can just lie here, we don't have to do anything else," you reassure her, not wanting her to feel awkward. "I've never...Let anyone close to me like this before," you look at her in her desperately vulnerable state and realise you're still fully clothed. You pull some covers up over her noticing the goosebumps appearing on her skin, does she mean...She reads your expression, "I've never made love to a woman before," she bows her head slightly and adjusts her glasses as she looks away trying to laugh it off. Although you were sure that was what she had been trying to tell you, you can't believe she's never had sex before, I feel bad...Was I rough with her? You translate your thoughts, "did I hurt you?" "Of course not," she runs a hand over your cheek smiling, but still looking slightly awkward. Change the subject (y/n), "about this time everyday I get changed into my pyjamas and watch shitty tv," you laugh, getting a slight pang of sadness remembering your current situation, you would miss your dad's guest house. Wilhemina reaches for her phone on the bedside table, the softness leaves her eyes as she awaits an answer, she clears her throat. "Pick us up in half an hour, we have something important to do," her voice had returned back to that same stern, intimidating tone that first scorned you in her office this morning, she's like two different people, you watch as she hangs up, "do you have like a driver or something?" Her soft eyes are back as she turns to you, "yes exactly that. He's your driver now too, but just keep in mind he will tell me exactly where you've been," she laughs, trying to make out she's joking but you know she's not. "Help me get dressed, princess. We have a date with daddy."

*********

The Mercedes approaches your dad's house, the black and gold iron gates looming over you, Sammy gives an impressive whistle as he observes the vast grounds and Victorian style building beyond them. You lean into the front seat, "just press that button to talk," you say to Sammy pointing to the intercom, he obliges. You hear the familiar voice of your dad's housekeeper Lucy on the other side, you lean through further into the front seat putting a hand on his shoulder and knocking Wilhemina's glasses, "sorry! Hi Lucy, it's me... Erm I need to get my stuff," you're met with silence, dad must be home. You hear a scoff from behind you, "does she understand English?" You shoot Wilhemina a disapproving glare, "please Lucy, it's important. I won't be long," the intercom buzzes as the gates slowly swing open. "The guest house is just down this way Sammy, to the left." You and Wilhemina make your way over to the house as Sammy waits in the car. You hesitate just before you get to the door, "it's okay princess," Wilhemina says softly, placing a hand on your shoulder. You wriggle the key around in the old lock, "fucking hell!" As you swing the creaking door open your dad emerges from behind it like a bat out of hell, "jeez dad!" He stands eerily still, his eyes burning through you both, "get the hell off my property Venable." Wilhemina meets his demand with her favourite low register chuckle, adjusting her glasses, "we're here for your daughter's things, so why don't you be a big boy for once and stand aside whilst we get what we came for, hm?" She's so hot...You're snapped out of it by the sight of your dad reaching into his jacket and pulling out his gun, your heart skips several beats as you hear him cocking the handle, he directs it right at Wilhemina's forehead. Your mind goes blank as you charge towards him, knocking him to the ground, the gun discharges causing Sammy to throw himself out of the car outside and race into the guest house. "(Y/n)!" Wilhemina shrieks, forgetting her cane she throws herself on the floor next to you watching helplessly as you move out of the crumpled heap on the floor. As you turn, she sees your front is in covered in blood, "oh my god! Sammy call an ambulance! D-do something!" You're shaking violently looking blankly ahead, "it's not my blood," you respond flatly. You turn to see your dad clasping a hand against the side of his stomach, blood has saturated his shirt, it causes you to throw your own hand across your mouth and clamp your eyes tightly shut, It's not real, it's not real. You open your mouth but no sound comes out at first, gradually a long drawn out scream escapes, "DAD! DAD! Call a fucking ambulance! Oh my god, is he dead?!" Sammy leans down to inspect him, "he's breathing. I called 911, they will be sending the cops as well as an ambulance, standard for a shooting," he talks so matter-of-fact you can only look on in disbelief. "Your prints are all over that gun, after what happened at the law firm today both you and Miss Venable have probable cause." You try to gather yourself, "what are you saying? They'll think I did this on purpose? B-but I-" you break down into inconsolable sobs, as Wilhemina cradles your head to her chest, she signals to Sammy to keep his mouth shut as she guides your head up cupping it in her hands. "Listen (y/n), Sammy's right, the police will take one look at this scene and haul us all in for questioning. They'll separate us. I can't lose you...We have to leave." Is she fucking kidding me?! "Is that all you care about?! My fucking dad could be d-dying! I'm not leaving!" Tears stream down your face as you try to get your head around the situation. Wilhemina gives Sammy a nod, he steps outside briefly and returns with two more men dressed in the same suits. You slide back as they approach you, your hand gripping your dad's arm, one of them helps Wilhemina to her feet retrieving her cane from across the room where she'd flung it. "Who the fuck are they? Wilhemina?" Terror swirls in the pit of your stomach. She looks down at you apologetically, saying nothing but again giving a nod as she makes her way out the door, the familiar sound of her wooden cane striking a hard surface echoes through the room. One of the men starts to advance towards you, picking you up off the floor with a single arm and throwing you effortlessly over his shoulder, he carries you out the guest house. You just about catch sight of Sammy in the background with the other man, they're grabbing your belongings cramming them into bags and suitcases as fast as they can. You throw your fists against the man's back as he carries you outside towards the car and start screaming at the top of your voice, "NO! N-NO MY DAD! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The man doesn't flinch as he gets various punches to his back, shoulders and face paired with kicks to his shins. He places you gently into the back of the Mercedes next to Wilhemina as you spit in his face and that's the last thing you remember before it all goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF PART 2 (NEXT UPDATE SUNDAY 10TH MARCH) HOPE YOU ENJOYED.  
> IT GOT A LITTLE DARK SO I JUST WENT WITH IT LOL.  
> ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF VENABLE SHOWING HER VULNERABLE SIDE?  
> I WAS JUST GOING TO WRITE HER AS THE DOM THE WHOLE WAY THROUGH (COS SHE DEFINITELY IS 😉) BUT IT WAS NICE TO WRITE A SIDE WE BARELY GOT TO SEE OF HER IN AHS APOCALYPSE.  
> ANYWAYS LEAVE FEEDBACK ETC IF YOU LIKE, THANKS FOR READING. 
> 
> HELYN💋


	3. PART THREE: KINERO ROBOTICS

🔞Sexual Content🔞 This contains MDLG (mommy dom little girl) relationship some readers might find uncomfortable.

PART THREE

It had been two months since you'd woken up in the house you were living in now, two months since the nightmarish events that had taken place at your dad's house and two months since Wilhemina had her goons drug you so she could whisk you across state with her.

It had taken a while for you to forgive her or trust her again, but she had looked after your dad, sending the best private medical staff to look after him.

She'd even let Sammy drive you back to go and visit him - only after she'd made you promise to come back to her of course, 'mommy will be heartbroken if you don't come back,' she'd said.

Like there was ever any chance you wouldn't, you knew you'd fallen for Wilhemina but weren't quite ready to admit it yet.

After being slightly reserved at first, you'd taken exceptionally well to being her little and she adored being your 'mommy' or 'mistress' depending on the situation, although you hadn't been intimate since you'd gone down on her back in her old house and she still hadn't seen you naked yet.

In spite of everything, you couldn't deny how desperate you were to have her touch you.

"Sweetheart?"

You turn to see Wilhemina stood there looking down at you, you'd come to visit her at work during her lunch break.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming I guess." You try to shake your thoughts about the past 8 weeks away.

"I have to go back to work now, but you can have a look around if you like, hm?" She runs her hand over your soft (h/c) hair.

One of her bosses has been listening to you as he makes his coffee. "I can show her round," Jeff offers, flicking his unflattering, blonde bowl cut out of his eye.

Wilhemina glares over at him, her demina changing, "this is a private conversation so if you wouldn't mind-"

"Please-" you interject "-I don't know where I'm going, it would be nice to have somebody show me round."

With your back to Jeff you give Wilhemina your best puppy dog eyes, they melt her every time.

She clears her throat, "yes, of course. I don't want you getting lost." She gets up walking towards Jeff. "Look after her won't you? I dont know what I'd do if anything happened to (y/n)." 

It was meant to be a question but sounds more like a demand, laced with a threat.

Jeff gets the message, he raises his hand up to his forehead and salutes her,"yes Miss Venable." You stifle a giggle.

She turns to you rolling her eyes. "He's high as a kite as usual, useless sack of shit," she hisses, watching him make his way towards the door.

She grabs your arm as you go to follow him,  "be good baby."

"I will, I'll see you later." You run a hand up her arm and squeeze her shoulder.

Jeff does an exaggerated wave from the doorway eliciting another eye roll from Wilhemina.

 _Fucking imbecile_ , she thinks as anger washes over her.

She watches like a hawk as you both leave the canteen together.

******

The building was huge, you'd been walking round for half an hour or so and barely scratched the surface.

You approach a large stainless steel door which Jeff opens with his keycard, the door buzzes loudly making you jump.

"Fucking hell!" He laughs at your reaction, "sorry," you splutter.

"What for?"

You realise you don't have to apologise for swearing, not to him.

"Nothing, I guess," you laugh as you look beyond the door, "so what's in here?"

Jeff holds it open as you walk through, looking at your ass on the way past. "This is the equipment room, well one of them."

Your eyes scan over the vast amount boxes, shelves and cabinets. Glass tubes and tools are displayed in perfect rows across one of the shelves.

_Whoever organised this has some serious OCD._

You don't see him scanning you up and down with his eyes.

"So, you and Mi- Wilhemina..." He seems like he expecting you to finish the sentence off.

"What about it?" You ask cautiously, not sure where he's going with it.

"She seems wicked protective over you, looked like she wanted to fucking kill me for talking to you."

You both laugh, but in the back of your heads you know it's probably true.

Jeff sniffs, wiping his nose,"does she treat you right?"

You hadn't been expecting that. "Of course she does!" You snap defensively, "sorry, I'm used to being at home really. I don't know anyone round here so I guess I'm just by myself during the day."

He nods listening intently, aware of the pain behind your eyes.

" That sucks."

You nod as he places a hand on your shoulder.

"If I had a girl like you, I sure wouldn't leave you home alone all day" he says, flashing you a cheeky grin.

A big smile spreads uncontrollably across your face, it was nice to have attention from somebody other than Wilhemina.

You notice his eyes dart down to your mouth, making you part your lips automatically. Your brain can't  think quickly enough to keep up with what's going on and you're scrambling through your muddled thoughts as he leans in and kisses you.

Your mind goes blank for a second as you feel his lips pressing against yours, but as your mind catches up you jerk away.

"Jeff I'm sorry I can't."

He brings a hand up to your face as you look away embarrassed at what's happened. He makes another move towards you just as the sound of Wilhemina's cane striking the hard, white floor echoes through the sterile room.

"She said no, asshole. Get your filthy hands off her."

She sounds irate and you can't bring yourself to look over to her. Her head jolts in your direction.

"Come here!" She demands sharply.

 _Fuck_.

You scurry over to her as fast as you can, still not looking at her. But you can feel her glaring at you, she turns back to Jeff.

"I'll be leaving early today."

He doesn't try and stop her as she turns on her heel, throwing her cane into the floor with more force than was necessary.

You follow right behind, leaving a stunned Jeff to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," you splutter as you break into a cross between a power walk and a skip trying to keep up with her as she strides out the building, her cane barely supporting her.

_How is she walking like that?!_

She doesn't answer you, but keeps her furious eyes fixed straight ahead at the glass automatic doors.

Sammy is waiting outside for you both, he opens the back door as usual.

"Miss Venable, miss-" Wilhemina cuts him off with a death stare.

"Get in," she says flatly, still not looking at you.

You climb into the car, sliding over the soft leather seats. You press yourself right up against the other door and look out the window with your stomach in knots.

You watch the road races past you in a blur, fighting back the tears that are threatening to escape as you pull up to the house.

 _Finally_.

The journey is short but feels twice as long today, you sit fiddling with your hair waiting for Sammy to let Wilhemina out.

She makes her way to the front door as he lets you out, "miss" he says, giving a nod, he says it so quietly its almost a whisper.

You force a smile for him, giving him the slightest of waves keeping your hands by your side.

Wilhemina leans on the door impatiently, following you with her eyes as you walk past her inside.

You make a move straight for your room.

"I don't think do, do you? Get back here and sit down."

You swallow hard not wanting to think about the imminent discussion.

"I'm sorry mommy, I ju-"

She throws a hand up to silence you.

"I've heard enough of your pathetic apologies, how could you do that to mommy? I'm so disappointed."

When you finally dare to look at her you see her eyes are surprisingly soft and she looks more upset than angry.

"I don't know what happened, I was just talking to him and next thing I know he kissed me..."

Wilhemina looms over you.

_Does she want me to shut up?_

With no clear instruction you continue explaining yourself.

"He was asking about us and he said that if he had a girl like me he'd never leave me home alone and-" you looked back up at her, anger now clearly written across her face.

 _shit_.

"T-then he leaned in and kissed me, I didn't kiss him back it's just, I was frozen. As soon as I realised I told him no" you splutter, your eyes pleading with her to forgive you.

"I love you."

Wilhemina gets a pang in her stomach.

"I know, I saw."

She seems to have softened again.

"I blame that imbecile Jeff entirely, he had his eyes on you the second you walked into that canteen, filthy pervert," she hisses with disgust.

"I'm just so angry I had to see him all over you, my precious girl."

Her hand grips the tip of her cane so hard her knuckles go even whiter than her already fair skin.

You get up, placing a hand over hers to try and comfort her.

"What can I do mommy? I'll do anything. Tell me what to do."

You're begging her as you look into her eyes, you can see she's thinking of a fitting punishment for you.

"I will have to spank you for that behaviour." You feel slightly aroused and nervous at the same time.

She'd only spanked you twice before, once with her hands - that wasn't too bad and once with her cane. That had been the day all this had started and your dad had walked in on you both. That spanking with the cane you'd found a little uncomfortable, you try to prepare yourself as you're pretty sure you're about to feel uncomfortable again.

"Where do you want me Mommy?"

"Lie face down on the sofa and pull your jeans and panties down, let me know when you're ready."

She turns away as you unbutton your jeans and pull your underwear down to your ankles before lying on the couch.

"Ready mommy," you say, your voice slightly muffled as your face is pressed into the purple velvet.

You get a nervous rush through your stomach, not knowing what to expect.

"Count with me, I'll tell you when we're done."

A sharp rush of pain shoots through your butt cheek as Wilhemina's cane strikes it with force, you dig your fingers into the sofa.

"A-ah...ONE!"

She strikes you again with the same unforgiving force, clearly driven by her anger.

"TWO!"

You squeeze your eyes shut tightly.

By the time you reach your sixth strike your ass has gone slightly numb from the pain, she ends your punishment there.

"Well done princess, you did so well."

She kisses your red skin before pulling your underwear and pants up to your hips for you.

You move, the stinging is pretty intense and you wince at it as you pull your jeans up. Wilhemina realises how harsh she's been.

"Let mommy get you some cream for the pain."

You get a new rush of guilt over what happened.

"No don't, I deserve to be in pain after what I did."

The tears you've managed to hold back finally escape, gushing down your face,.

"I feel disgusting," you blurt out. Your upset was in part because of the situation and also partly due to confusion because you'd allowed a man to kiss you, you hadn't been attracted to a man for years.

"Oh sweetheart!" Wilhemina lifts your face up, putting a hand underneath your chin and wipes some of your tears away.

"You behaved badly and mommy punished you, I'm not angry anymore. I forgive you."

She draws you in for a hug as you throw your arms around her gratefully.

 _That reprobate Jeff on the other hand_ , she thinks, squeezing her arm around you tightly.

********* 

You were feeling better after Wilhemina had massaged cream into your stinging skin, it had really helped with the pain.

You lie next to her in bed, appreciating how soft the quilts are and how you love the feel of your fluffy pyjamas against your skin.

You gaze up at her, she's reading a book and is propped up by several big cushions.

She turns to you as she catches you staring and gives you a wink.

"Hello princess."

It makes your clit throb for a moment.

"You're so beautiful mommy" you say, lifting your head off the pillow slightly and twiddling her long, orange hair in between your fingers.

Your eyes drop to her chest, she's wearing a silky night dress in her favourite colour. It has a deep v-neck that's bordered with lace, your eyes are fixed on her breasts and you can see her nipples poking through the thin material.

She shuts her book, placing it on the night stand before she turns back to you, giving you a warm smile.

She slips the straps of her night dress over her shoulders and down her arms, slowly pulling it down to reveal her perfect breasts. Without a word she draws your head into her chest.

You lick at her rock hard nipples in excitement, biting and sucking on them eliciting a string of moans, each one slightly different to the last.

Her head flops back onto the pillow behind her as her eyes close.

"That feels so good princess, do you like that? Oh god..."

You watch her as you get wetter and wetter with every moan she lets out.

"Yes mommy, it's making me so wet."

Her eyes open in between her noises as she grips the back of your head.

"Me too sweetheart."

She brings your face up off her breasts to look at her.

"Mommy's so wet for you."

You can only groan back in response as you move quickly swinging your leg over hers to straddle her, she parts her legs a little, allowing you to sink down.

You wriggle trying to get your pussy as close to hers as possible. Making the slightest of movements at first, you're begging her to grind back against your hips. It works and she lets out a sharp, isolated moan as you thrust your hips into eachother.

"Look at me," she demands, her breathing becoming heavy.

Your eyes have clamped shut as you feel your orgasm building up inside you, you smack your lips together as you meet her eyes and pick up your pace, feeling your stomach start to clench.

You feel Wilhemina clenching too, you're both trying desperately to hold back your orgasms,"stop baby, fuck-" you just about manage to stop grinding against her before you both cum, letting out a gasp and throwing your hand against the bedframe as your clit throbs against hers.

'O-oh god!"

Your head flops onto her shoulder.

"You're such a good girl," she says, stroking your hair as her breathing starts to come back down slowly.

Reluctantly, you move off her and lie back down at her side.

"Get some sleep sweetheart."

"Can I kiss you goodnight mommy?"

Wilhemina hesitates not sure if she can handle a kiss off you given how wet she is, but she's desperate to feel you again, she nods.

You throw your lips onto hers letting out hungry moans, you run your tongue round the edge of her lips praying she will let it into her mouth and as you feel her tongue running over yours your clit starts to throb so hard, it feels as if it has a pulse.

It's almost pushing Wilhemina over the edge too.

"Fuck, baby-" you continue to plant soft kisses onto her lips as she struggles to tell you to stop in between moans.

"B-baby-"

You move round to her neck, starting with soft kisses, then running your tongue up the side of it as her nails start digging into your back.

"O-oh god...Mommy can't wait to fuck you tomorrow!"

_Oh my god._

"Don't you want to fuck me now mommy?"

You know she will make you wait till tomorrow still, but it's satisfying to get her even more flustered.

She raises an eyebrow at you, "time to go to sleep," she says, trying to be stern and ignore her juices dripping down her bare leg.

"There's a good girl."

She exhales a long breath as you move away from her and brings the covers up to your chin, stroking your forehead.

"Sleep well sweet girl, mommy loves you so much."

She moves the cushions to lie on her back.

"Night night mommy, I love you too."

You blow her a kiss as you turn over and bury the side of your head into the pillow.


	4. PART FOUR: The Phonecall

**🔞Sexual Content🔞 This contains MDLG (mommy dom little girl) relationship some readers might find uncomfortable.**

PART FOUR

You run to answer the phone as it rings out into the hallway, "hi mom-" the voice at the other end is not Wilhemina's, it's your dad's.

You're in disbelief at first, Wilhemina had kept the number private from you as she didn't want your dad to trace the number and find you.

But you're happy to hear his voice nevertheless as you hadn't spoken to or seen him since Sammy had driven you back to visit when he'd been recovering just over two months ago.

But your happiness turns to worry as you hear the panic in his voice.

"Listen very carefully to me (y/n) this is important. I need you to listen to everything I have to say and when I'm done you can hang up if you want to, okay?"

"O-okay..."

"I had Peter call in a few favours-" Peter was a close friend of your dads, a retired sheriff with connections in to the FBI "- at first nothing came up about her..."

 _He's obviously talking about Wilhemina_ , you roll your eyes but continue to listen as agreed.

"But when they dug a little deeper, they found out Miss Venable had been questioned by the cops a few years ago after she got fired from her job, just before she started working for me-"

He hesitates, "dad?"

"Listen, they were questioning her over a murder. This poor bastard turned up dead a week after she was fired, they never built a solid case against her...But I'm pretty sure-"

"Seriously, you expect me to believe this? You and Peter probably photoshopped some fake documents for me to see, you know that's illegal too right?"

Your dad raises his voice in desperation," goddammit will you listen to me, you're in danger! That crazy bitch is a fucking murderer! Peter said this guy was barely recognizable when they found him, they had to indentify him from his medical records! We're working on tracing this line but I don't know how long that will take, I need you to get out of that house. Now!"

You jump as you hear the sound of the Mercedes pulling up outside.

"Dad, she's back I have to go. I'll be alright, I promise, I'll call you tomorrow."

You quickly hang up just as he starts screaming down the phone at you, fear suddenly rips through your body as you hear her turn the key in the lock.

_Fuck! She didn't actually murder anyone did she?_

As much as you want to believe this is a joke your dad's taken too far, a small part of you believes it's something she's definitley capable of.

_Would she tell me if she had?_

"Hello princess."

You lean in to give her a hug as she holds her arm out, tensing under her grip as a million thoughts race through your head keeping you silent.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

 _I can't not ask her about this and carry on living with her never knowing._  

"Did you kill your boss?" You spluttter, not able to look at her.

You feel sick to your stomach waiting for her response.

Wilhemina suddenly feels sick to her stomach too, but never lets it register on her face of course.

She scoffs as if it's the most preposterous thing she's ever heard, adjusting her glasses.

"I see daddy dearest has finally managed to track us down."

You finally look at her, you don't find it quite so funny.

"He said you were questioned by the police over a murder, your old boss who had fired you? Did you murder him, Mina?"

You swallow, suddenly more nervous about calling her by a shortened version of her name.

She looks at you in slight shock getting a lump in her throat, you couldn't tell if it's because you'd used her name or because you had the audacity to question her about it.

She's silent a moment as she thinks.

_I can't have her thinking I had anything to do with that weasel Frank having his scrawny little throat slit from ear to ear._

She wants you to carry on being her adoring princess, sadness shoots through her as she thinks about the possibility of you hating her or even leaving and she can't take it.

"Do you want mommy to fuck you?"

You don't move a muscle or utter a word in response, you're frozen to the spot thinking of the implications of her not providing an answer to your question.

Wilhemina becomes fearful you'll reject her.

"Please, don't make mommy beg-"

She leans into you, brushing her lips against yours as you let out a soft whimper, she's hit you right in your weak spot.

"-Because I'm desperate to taste your sweet, little pussy."

She runs her tongue over your top lip, staring into your eyes. "Not talking sweetheart?"

You can't help yourself, you start ripping the clothes off your body as you make your way towards the bedroom.

She watches you with a smile creeping across her face as she scans you up and down, her eyes filled with longing and lust.

"That's my good girl."

She feels herself getting wet as she looks at your naked body. "You're perfect-" she takes a moment to catch her breath, realising she's slightly nervous, "-sit down on your chair for me."

She motions over to the large chair in the corner draped with your fluffy blanket and some large, soft cushions.

Her eyes stay fixed on you as she tugs at the neck tie of her violet blouse, starting to take it off.

"Play with yourself for me sweetheart."

You oblige immediately, throwing a hand onto you clit, rubbing it vigorously and biting down on your lip.

Wilhemina sits on the bed stripping down to her underwear, as she hears you let out a loud yelp.

"Don't you dare make yourself cum, that's mommy's job."

You obey her stern command, taking your hand away from your aching pussy and looking over at her.

She makes the few steps towards you slowly and without her cane, she picks up a couple of the big pillows off the bed on her way, throwing them on the floor between her legs.

"Help mommy kneel down," she says, holding her hands out.

You take hold of them supporting her as she leans her weight on you.

"When I was spanking you last night, I was thinking about that time you teased me. Making mommy wait so long to cum... I added an extra spank for that, you naughty girl," she tuts.

"I'm sorry mommy, I've learnt my lesson," you blurt out, your voice cracking in desperation.

"Have you?"

Wilhemina flicks her tongue over your soaking wet clit without warning, making you scream as you grip the cushions tightly.

"Y-yes, I promise I'll never be bad like that again...Unless you want me- oh, FUCK!"

She takes your clit into her mouth, cutting your sentence short as your own mouth falls open and your hand clamps down on the back of her head.

She breaks away from you for a moment, "oh god, you taste even better than mommy had imagined."

She moans in between dragging her hungry tongue all over your pussy.

"Oh, shit! "

She was letting you off with the swearing, she knew you couldn't help yourself which only made her more wet seeing the crumbling mess she was reducing you to.

She moans against your clit as your hips thrust to meet her tongue, pushing yourself against her face.

She looks up at you, "do you like that angel?"

 _A new nickname, fuck_.

You fight with everything you have, determined not to let it tip you over the edge so soon.

You can't stop yourself from riding her face though, "that feels amazing, mommy...Fuck!"

She watches you intently, her own clit throbbing beneath her underwear.

"You're such a good girl,' she whispers softly as she slips two fingers inside you.

You whine, 'o-oh yes, fuck me."

Wilhemina bites her lip as she runs her fingers over your tight walls, she goes back down on your clit as her fingers pick up the pace inside you to match your thrusts.

"Deeper mommy, f-fuck..."

Your hips buckle as you struggle to keep your rhythm.

"Oh god, cum for mommy baby, that's it."

She loves the feel of you tightening round her fingers. As she shifts her position slightly, she notices her underwear is soaking wet.

You throw one arm behind you onto the soft fabric of the chair, your other hand grips a clump of Wilhemina's hair tightly, "yes, y-yes..."

Your body tenses up bracing for your orgasm, it ripples through your entire body, you've never had one this intense before.

You twitch aggressively, pressing her face into your clit.

"Oh my god! Shit!"

Your eyes finally open, you look down at her as she pulls her fingers out of you. Your walls contracting once more, pushing the last of your juices out of your already dripping entrance and Wilhemina is quick to lap up every last drop, looking right into your eyes as she does, before sucking her fingers clean.

You throw a hand against your chest, laughing.

"That was amazing," you splutter as you catch your breath.

She kisses your clit, running a hand over your leg.

"You're amazing angel, I love how you taste. You've made mommy so wet."

"Give me your hands," you say softly, as help Wilhemina up off her knees moving out the chair to let her sit down.

She groans as you position yourself where she's just been and slide off her panties, you can see they're dripping with her juices, _fuck_.

She fumbles quickly round her back and rips her bra off, throwing it to the side. You waste no time, sliding your hand over her clit, you can tell she's right on the edge already.

You lean forwards and start sucking on her nipple as you play with her clit, she yelps as you start rubbing it faster. You look down briefly before taking her other nipple into your mouth and flicking your tongue back and forth over it as it instantly hardens under you.

She lets out another deep moan, trying desperately to keep eye contact as she squeezes your head between her hands.

"You're going to cum so fast mommy," you grin - just as her hips give a single thrust, drenching your hand with her juices. You whip your head down to look.

"Fuck, did you just squirt all over me Mommy? That's so hot."

"Oh god!"

She wails as she forces out staggered whines, stroking your (h/c) hair and letting her head fall back into the chair as she plays with one of her nipples. You bite down on your lip, slowly running your hand over her clit in circles.

You use your tongue to clean her up as she writhes beneath you, her clit still painfully sensitive.

"I love you," she says, just managing to get her words out as you rest your head on her lap, she runs a shaking hand through your hair.

"I love you too."

*******

Wilhemina sits propped up against the bedframe staring into the darkness as you sleep next to her.

Normally it takes you hours to fall asleep but after you'd both had a shower, your eyes had shut not long after your head hit the soft pillow.

She was thinking about everything she'd have to do tomorrow, you'd have to move again.

 _We can't stay here daddy's probably tracing that phone line right now_ , she thinks, seething with anger.

Due to the circumstances in which you'd both left, she'd cut corners slightly when it came to trying to hide your whereabouts.

She reaches for her phone on the night stand to contact Sammy to make the arrangements, her screen lights up just as her hand hovers over it, illuminating the pitch black bedroom.

She looks over at you, checking it hasn't woken you up but you're sound asleep. She taps the text open from an unknown number and a wicked smile spreads across her face, coupled with a quiet chuckle as her brown eyes scan over the words:

'It' s done.'

_Goodbye Jeff, you despicable cunt._

She types back a message:

'We're leaving tomorrow, our phone line has been traced. Pick me up a new mobile too, be here at 5am sharp we need to move quickly. Don't make the same careless mistakes as last time, I can't have the police sniffing round again, understood?'

The phone goes off again just a couple of minutes after she's sent the reply:

'Understood.'

Wilhemina taps her phone screen off as she edges down to lie on her back, she puts a hand on your shoulder.

 _I won't let anyone find us ever again, princess_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of my Venable one-shot! 😭 I really hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'm sad it's finished but I'd rather leave it whilst I'm wanting to write more and you're (hopefully) wanting to read more as it means nobody grows bored with it. I left it with a fairly cryptic ending, so I might write a follow up one day who knows 😜. Helyn ox

**Author's Note:**

> End of part one, hope you enjoyed. Please leave feedback  or vote etc as usual. This story was inspired by an Imagine I read by paulsonimagines called 'Good Girl' (definitely read it, it's super hot 😳). I started off writing this as a continuation of that Imagine, but when I created a backstory I decided to turn it into a bigger 4 part story.
> 
> Thank you to paulsonimagines for allowing me to expand on the mdlg Wilhemina theme. PART 2 COMING NEXT WEEK 💋.


End file.
